In an optical communication network, optical transceivers are used to transmit and receive optical signals on optical fibers. An optical transceiver generates an amplitude and/or phase and/or polarization modulated optical signal representing data, and then transmits the optical signal on an optical fiber coupled to the transceiver. Each transceiver includes a transmitter side and a receiver side. On the transmitter side, a laser light source generates laser light, and an optical coupling system receives the laser light and optically couples or images the light onto one end of the optical fiber. The laser light source is generally made of one or more laser diodes that generate light of a specific wavelength or a range of wavelengths. The optical coupling system typically includes one or more reflective elements, one or more refractive elements, and/or one or more diffractive elements. On the receiver side, a photodiode detects an optical data signal transmitted on the optical fiber and converts the optical data signal into an electrical signal, which is then amplified and processed by a circuit on the receiver side to recover the data.
Although various transceiver and fiber link designs enable an increase in the overall bandwidth or data rate of a fiber link, there are limitations on the extent to which currently available technologies can be used to improve the bandwidth of the fiber link. It has been shown that a combination of receiver-based electronic dispersion compensation (EDC) technology and a specific modulation format may be used to increase the bandwidth of the optical fiber link. It is also known that a plurality of optical links may be combined to realize an optical link having a higher data rate than that of each of the individual optical links forming said combination. However, in order to realize this link, multiple groups of parallel optical devices and a corresponding number of optical fibers are required, which significantly increases the costs associated with such links. Therefore, there are difficulties associated with scaling such links to achieve higher and higher bandwidths.
Through silicon via (TSV) technology is the latest technology to realize interconnection between chips by making vertical conduction between chips and between wafers. Unlike the conventional IC package bonding and bump stacking technologies, the TSV technology can maximize the chip stacking density in the three-dimensional direction, minimize the overall size, and greatly improve the chip speed and low power consumption performance.
In the prior art, various devices in an optical transceiver module are usually made into different chips, which is not conducive to improving the chip speed. Therefore, there is a need for an anti-interference semiconductor device for an optical transceiver capable of operating at a relatively high data rate while realizing a relatively low return loss.